Torn Apart
by Lil Mariah
Summary: First post so go easy on me. Ro's having some flashbacks of her childhood though she's having trouble putting the pieces together. She believes she may find some answers in Gotham City from some familiar heroes.
1. Old Friends become Enemies

Chapter One  
  
Old Friends become Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
A small girl walked down the stairs slowly, she held the rail tightly with her left hand, in her right by the arm was a small yellow stuffed dog toy. The young girl's blonde hair going down to the middle of her back, it slightly ruffled from lying down and sleeping. She had had another nightmare.  
  
Her eyes widened as there was a stranger in her house. Carefully she stepped around the corner into the room. She recognized the man. He was often on the news that her mother reported on. She was a news reporter and did sometimes stories upon the so called man of steel man.  
  
The little Rosalie didn't think he was so tough if he choose to be a bully. He often yelled at her mother to do something. He often left her crying.  
  
"Rosalie what are you doing up?" The small child looked up at the large man with blue tights and a big red cape. A large "S" across his chest, his black hair and blue eyes familiar to her. She had seen him before with her mommy.  
  
"I had a bad dream, I was falling and hurt myself." A bald man walked swiftly towards her ignoring the other man. He kissed her cheek softly whispering softly into her ear as she cried into his shoulder. She lifted her head, her tear streaked face breaking his heart.  
  
"What's he doing here daddy?" She glared at the man who constantly bothered her father and made him so angry. Why couldn't people leave her daddy alone?  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. Silly claims that I have his friend captive. Perhaps the wayward Martian finally went home where he belongs. Wasn't he the one who nearly gave this world to Le Faye with the promise that she could bring back his world." Superman grew angry and pinned Lex Luthor against the wall.  
  
Little Rosalie tumbled out of his arms and fell to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. The sound of rushed footsteps soon followed. Superman and her father ensued a glaring contest. Her father not so even flinching even though Superman had heat vision.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Superman turned to see a young man of fifteen, Casey standing there. Casey saw that Superman refused to listen. He ran off and soon came back holding a rather large glowing green stone in his hand. Superman felt himself weakening under the influence of the stone.  
  
Lex Luthor pat his son on the shoulder for a job well done. Superman looked up to see a cold look in his eyes. He never thought a child that age could be that cold. Lex lifted Rosalie into his arms and tried calming her down. She just kept screaming.  
  
"I'm pressing charges Superman. Just because you're not human doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules of this world."  
  
Batman suddenly came crashing through the window. Lex wondered if any of the laws applied to them. "What happened?"  
  
"He couldn't control his temper and hurt my child." Batman disregarded Luthor not sure if he could trust him or not. He turned to the young boy standing there indifferent to everything that was happening.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My father said something that angered Superman and then he slammed him against the wall while he was holding my sister. She fell out of his arms; she has to be hurt, as she hasn't stopped crying yet. I brought some of my father's krytonite to stop Superman from hurting anyone in my family. My father pressed the button to alert the police." Batman sighed as Luthor was telling the truth for his point of view. The boy seemed to only care about his sister not getting further injury.  
  
Batman looked over his shoulder as he could see the flashing lights and hear the sirens. He knew Superman to be a pretty level headed man. Lex must have said something to make him snap. Casey took his sister from his father's arms as their mother had come down the stairs. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Superman lying there, extremely weak from the kryptonite's effects.  
  
"Shh, you're going to be okay. The paramedics are going to take good care of you."  
  
"I want mommy to come with me."  
  
"Rosalie mommy has to stay here."  
  
"No!" She cried out reaching for her mother crying even harder. Casey ran up the steps seeing the paramedics waiting for him. Later at the hospital they found she had broken her arm and wrist from landing down so hard.  
  
Rosalie stepped down the stairs after coming home from kindergarten. "Daddy what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just have a stomach ache. I get that sometimes from the kryptonite."  
  
"The green stones."  
  
"Yes you and your brother have the same mutation from the rocks since your mommy and I grew up around them. Now I'm going to make sure you don't die before turning twenty five. I am going to change one part of your DNA make up and change you so not even Superman would know you are my child when you grow up." Rosalie smiled, she didn't like Superman, he was a very bad man. He always made daddy angry and made mommy cry. Daddy never made mommy cry.  
  
Rosalie watched interested in the green stones. She thought them to very pretty. Casey lifted Rosalie up into his arms so she could see better. He would agree to his father's plan as he would have some powers and might be able to help protect his mother and sister if any threat came along.  
  
Rosalie held onto her brother tightly as they stepped through a secret doorway. "Lex Luthor please don't do this. You don't know the effects it will have on your children."  
  
"I must to save their lives. Splicers have done the same thing."  
  
"Yes but there are drastic side effects to it."  
  
Rosalie felt her brother set her down on the ground after kissing her cheek gently. She watched as their father strapped him in. She stepped back afraid as loud whirling machines started up. Rosalie looked up as her father picked her up and strapped her in as well. "You'll be alright Rosalie, it will be over soon."  
  
The last thing she could remember was her father screaming her name, smoke was suffocating her, two arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. She remember lying on the cold tile floor and someone picking her up promising her she would be all right. She remembered feeling alone for a long time before her brother left her saying he would return someday to get her back.  
  
A/N: This is completely an AU of the crossovers and I apologize if I screw up some of the details. I fully support the Chloe Sullivan/Lex Luthor pairing in Smallville. This is crossover of Smallville/Zeta Project/Justice League. 


	2. Free

Chapter Two  
  
Free  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing and I apologize for not getting this out sooner and also as an early apology some characters may be out of character I don't remember how some of them were like so I did my best. Now without further ado here's chapter Two.  
  
Rosalie Rowen a.k.a. Ro  
  
Accomplice to Infiltration Unit Zeta.  
  
Agent Bennet couldn't figure it out. Titus Sweete said he didn't do robots and he seemed to only want to kill Dr. Selig. Had Zeta been telling the truth when he said he was only trying to earn his freedom? It couldn't be, why else would he go haywire when they erased his memory? Did it have to do with that module Dr. Selig foolishly put in there secretly?  
  
What did Ms. Rowen have to do with this? Was Zeta working for someone besides Brother's Day? He knew everyone had secrets, it was just a matter of figuring them out.  
  
"Bennet sir I have those results you wanted." Rush said handing him the small disk with the DNA test. James Bennet had a hunch there was more to Rosalie Rowen than being a dumb girl who believed Zeta's story.  
  
"Thank you Rush." He slipped the disk into the computer. He quickly scanned the data.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for sir?"  
  
"Rosalie Rowen is hiding something and I want to know what it is." Bennet smirked as he found what he was looking for. "Alexander Philip Luthor."  
  
"The Lex Luthor of Lex Corp?"  
  
"I think we shall pay a visit to Mr. Luthor in Gotham Arkham. Tell the other agents we will be heading to Gotham City. I believe that will be the next place our synthoid and his little friend will be heading."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gotham City*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Casey MacGurdy looked at his watch; Lex Luthor was being released from prison. He had an exclusive interview. No one in the entire news-reporting world understood why Lex Luthor would choose such a small time reporter to do his story and not allow anyone else of the press in on the story. Even the Daily Planet that was owned by Lex Luthor was denied an interview. He looked over his shoulder and saw two familiar reporters standing at Ground Wire.  
  
"What's so special about him?"  
  
"I don't know Lois but maybe we can ask him." They cross the street together as there were no cars coming up to them.  
  
"You're the reporter who's getting that interview with Luthor right?"  
  
"Yes, Casey MacGurdy. You two are Clark and Lois Kent aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know."  
  
"We've met before." Casey said with a small smirk. He doubted either of them recognized him.  
  
"Have we when?"  
  
"Why when he was a boy scout Kent." Casey turned to see Lex standing there. Casey walked into the limo ignoring the couple. Lex stepped in as well not bothering to listen to their attempts to question him.  
  
"When did you do boy scouts?"  
  
"I never had to my knowledge." Clark watched as the limo pulled away he could interfere by being Superman, but he didn't think Bruce would like that too much. He had asked him as nicely as Batman could to stay out of his town. The same went with the new Batman as well.  
  
Lex looked over at his son he smirked. "You had to follow in your mother's footsteps didn't you?"  
  
"Well Rosalie is already following in yours. She has a federal warrant on her. Though she isn't selling illegal weaponry she's helping an Infiltration Unit from killing again."  
  
"Noble cause happy to see someone could follow in my footsteps."  
  
"She's looking for you and mom you know. I didn't have the heart to tell her."  
  
"It's too bad she'll never see her mother again, thanks to Superman. If he hadn't meddled in what was none of his business. I didn't harm the Martian I just took some of his DNA to splice you and your sister with."  
  
"Well splicing is illegal." Lex nodded knowing that was true but hardly a reason to have the whole Justice League come attack his home. He had done much worse, he was willing to do anything to ensure that he did not bury his children, his children buried him.  
  
"You know all answers for this interview right?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"I've found that I have only liked two reporters in my life and one of them is buried six feet under."  
  
"Who's the other one?"  
  
"You of course, you don't think I am so heartless as to not like my own son do you?"  
  
"You were in prison for a long time thought it might have made you cold hearted."  
  
"No, Superman did that long before I ended up back there. Now that I'm out I think I'll do what Bruce Wayne did, spend the rest of my days hiding in my own house."  
  
"What if Superman comes around?"  
  
"I'll tell him I'm an old man who is dying no amount in the world can cure this illness of mine." Lex looked outside the darkly tinted window. Gotham sure had gone down hill from where it used to be. Why people could still move here was beyond him. Batman was fighting a war that would never end and doubted ever would.  
  
"You could see her you know, she's supposed to meet me here in Gotham City tomorrow."  
  
"Give her my address, tell her if she wants to find out who her parents are come to me. You shouldn't have to tell her what happened." Casey nodded, Lex stopped and dropped off Casey at the hotel he was staying at.  
  
"I'll see ya around." Lex nodded. He just wanted to go home and get a decent meal after ten years of prison food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ro rested her head on Zee's hologram covered arm. She did not sleep well from the nightmares of the previous night. Zee sat watching the scenery pass by the train window. They were going back to Gotham City. Zee hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble there with either Bennet or any criminals. Casey was there and it wasn't as if they were doing anything still trying to think of what they should do since Dr. Selig was probably dead now. It didn't seem likely that the good doctor survived the crash.  
  
"You alright tin man?" Zee looked down at her curiously; she usually wasn't the one asking him that it was the other way around.  
  
"I'm fine Ro."  
  
"You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you right?"  
  
"Yes, as you can talk to me about anything troubling you." Ro gave him a small smile. He looked at her for a moment before looking out the window again. Ro knew that Zee was depressed over the death of his creator, practically a father to him. She had caught him many times looking at the watch which for some odd was working backwards and stopped a day ago before working forward again. She closed her eyes hoping to get a small nap before having to go to the hotel Casey was staying at.  
  
Zee watched curiously as a dark storm rolled in. He could hear the thunder rolling in the distance and the crackling sound of lightning. They didn't have an umbrella with them. He looked at Ro who was at the moment sleeping her head resting in his lap. He brought his hand down to her hair, how often had he longed to be human so he could feel her hair. He imagined it to be soft as she made sure to take good care of it.  
  
An hour later the train stopped in Gotham City and he nudged her awake taking her backpack for her and walked out into the train station. Ro was still tired and he had to keep an arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from falling over. Zee spotted Casey waiting for them, he waved. Casey stepped up alarmed to see his sister so tired.  
  
"Bennet's being on trail for the last two weeks. We're hoping to lose him by coming back here."  
  
"Might work, heard from your kid genius that he's in Metropolis on another case since the accident with Dr. Selig." Zee nodded wanting to keep moving. Casey helped Zee with his sister. "Hey little bulldozer, ya tired?"  
  
"What was your first clue?" Casey smiled some things never changed. Zee got a taxi and they all huddled into the car. Ro resting against Zee as Casey told the driver the name of the hotel. Zee paid the taxi fare and the three of them went up to Casey's hotel room.  
  
Casey watched amazed as Zee put Ro to bed as if he did that a thousand times before. She mumbled a goodnight to both of them before instantly falling asleep when her head hit the pillow. "How's the text news going?"  
  
"Eh, pretty good had an exclusive interview with Lex Luthor as he had just got out of jail. Everyone in the id news is pretty pissed about that but other than that it's great."  
  
"I want to help Ro find her parents, she helped me find my creator."  
  
"Yeah, well I have the address of Lex Luthor. He said he would be able to help her find her parents. He used to know them."  
  
"Are they dead?"  
  
"The ones we knew are." Zee looked at Ro, she would be crushed at this bit of news. 


End file.
